Troubles around the Sohma Household
by Nekko-Chan
Summary: Kisa is flirting with Momiji, Kyo is in love, Hiro is jealous and Tohru has to solve it all! What will happen in the end! Rated R for later chapters!
1. Tohru's Accomplishment

Nekko-Chan: Ehem...well, I'm new to this, so don't criticize me so much, okay? I just discovered Fruits Basket and I love it (and Kyo!!!) but I don't own them. I'll say it again...I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET!!!  
  
Chapter 1: Tohru's Accomplishment  
  
"Um, Hiro?" A shy Kisa asked. "Yeah? What do ya want?" Hiro was irritated by Kisa lately because of her actions. He thought that she was flirting too much with Momiji.  
"Well, um, do you hate me or something?" A part of Kisa was relieved she had got it off of her chest, but the other part of her was scared of Hiro's answer. There was a very awkward silence. There was no one home except Kyo and Tohru because everyone had gone off to a vacation, treating himself or herself. Kyo and Tohru had to watch the young ones.  
During the silence, Kisa thought that Hiro was ignoring her, so she decided to step it up and say what ever else she had to say. "Hiro, you've been avoiding me for the past few weeks and it's getting, well, on my nerves! I don't know what I've done to you, but whatever it is, you better tell me now because I'm tired of it!" After her outburst, she let out a big breath and waited for Hiro's answer.  
  
"Hey, Kyo! I need help with the laundry, can you help me please?" Tohru called to Kyo, lying on the ground trying to catch a few Z's. Kyo didn't answer, because he was already half asleep. Tohru stopped hanging up the laundry and came inside. She kneeled beside Kyo and looked closely at his face. She admired his body and his face. His body was so well built and good-looking, she could never take her eyes off of him. She thought that his face was so beautiful, even though he was irritant most of the time. Whenever he slept, he looked almost angelic.  
She loved his soft red hair, but most of all she loved his red eyes. Inch by inch, she made her way towards his face, breathing heavily but not realizing it. She poked him in the chest a few times until he started stirring.  
"Mmmm, what do you want?" Kyo said without realizing whom it was. He slowly opened his eyes and jumped at the sight of Tohru's beautiful face. She looked deep into his eyes, making his heart beat faster and faster. "Um, Tohru? Did you need something?" Kyo asked in an almost trembling voice.  
"Oh, um, sorry Kyo," Tohru responded and blushed furiously, while looking away. "Can you help me hang up the laundry outside?" She asked, trying to sound calm. She could feel the heat rising up on her face to the tips of her ears. "Sure." Kyo simply said.  
  
The two of them got up and walked outside to the balcony. Tohru started gathering and hanging the articles of clothing. Secretly, Kyo took a few peeks at Tohru. He felt the same way towards her as she did for him, although he had no clue. He loved her feminine figure, her beautiful smoky blue eyes, and her carefree personality. Tohru began humming a soft tune, which made Kyo snap out of his trance.  
"Kyo? Are ya going to help me or not?" Tohru giggled at his expression. "Uh, yeah. Sorry," Kyo mumbled. The two kept on hanging up the clothing, while an argument was going on down stairs...  
  
"Hiro, answer me!" Kisa shouted. 'God, why does he have to be so stubborn?' Kisa thought. "Alright already!" Hiro turned off the television. "I'm just tired of you...flirting with Momiji, is all, okay? Now stop being a bitch!" Kisa felt like a boulder had just hit her. She had never been called a bitch before and never thought that she had been flirting with Momiji. "Hiro! I am so not flirting with Momiji and never was!" She screamed, still in shock at what Hiro said. "Yes you are! 'Oh, Momiji, you are so good at swimming. Can you teach me how please?' Oh, Momiji. You are so cute sometimes, I want to hug you!" Hiro imitated her in a girl voice.   
Now Kisa was very shocked and felt guilty of her actions, but she had not intended to actually 'flirt'. "I'm sorry, Hiro. It's just that...why didn't you tell me before?" Kisa asked, hinting tons of guilt in her voice. "Kisa, what do you think I am, stupid? Oh, yeah, the next time you flirt with a guy I'll just tell you that I'm jealous because I like you. Like hell would I do that," Hiro yapped on and on. Then suddenly as if something hit the both of them, there was silence. "Wait, what did you—," Kisa asked quietly before Hiro interrupted her by saying, "Forget it, Kisa. Just leave me alone," then he stormed off to their backyard pool. "Hiro, wait!" It was too late. He had already run off. She slumped onto the couch and put her head in her hands and sighed. 'Was what Hiro said true? Was he really jealous? He actually likes me? No, he can't. That's impossible,' Kisa thought.  
  
With the birds chirping, the soft breeze in the air and the warm sun shining on them, Kyo enjoyed this quiet moment with Tohru, listening to her beautiful voice humming softly. Then all of a sudden, the both of them heard immense yelling downstairs. They looked at each other and said, "Kisa and Hiro?" and ran downstairs. Before they got down there it was too late. They knew that Hiro ran off somewhere and saw a sobbing Kisa in the couch, head in her hands. Kyo sat down beside Kisa, with Tohru on the other side.  
"What's wrong, Kisa?" The affectionate side of Kyo was showing, as Tohru smiled at how cute he sounded. "Well, hic Hi-Hiro was ignoring m-me lately, and I hic asked him why he was doing it. So we started yelling a-and hic he, um, he..." Kisa trailed off, too embarrassed to repeat what Hiro had said. "Kisa, you don't have to explain. I know exactly what went on. I told that Hiro to—," Tohru said before she was interrupted by Kyo. "What do ya mean, you know what went on?! How did you—," Kyo couldn't finish his sentence, for Tohru was getting back at him for interrupting her before. "Let me explain. Hiro came to me for advice, and he spilled everything he had to say. I have to tell you, I was really surprised, but I had to help him. So, he told me that he always saw you, Kisa, flirting with Momiji and it made him so mad and jealous that he just had to go somewhere besides where you and Momiji were. He told me that he loved you very much and he could never tell you because he knew you wouldn't feel the same. Plus, he was just too shy...Well, I guess I broke his promise because he didn't want me to tell you" Tohru smiled and finished explaining and saw two astonished faces looking at her.   
"Tohru, what the hell are you thinking? Breaking a little guy's secret?! Well, you are one hell of a secret keeper, I have to say," Kyo said with disbelief, but at the same time regretting every mean thing he said to Tohru. "Y-you mean, Hiro r-really said that?" Kisa said, lifting her head up to look at Tohru with her tear-stained face. "Yup, he really said that, Kisa. Every word of it," Tohru said, smiling at her. "But, just between you and me, let's keep this our little secret, okay?" Kisa nodded.   
"How am I supposed to tell Hiro that I love him too?" Kisa gasped and clapped her hands over her mouth. She looked first at Kyo and then at Tohru. "You love Hiro?! I can't believe it! Wow, that's one brilliant thing to tell Hiro," Kyo said with amusement. "Kyo, please don't tell Hiro! I can't let him know!" Kisa said, panicking. "Kyo! Stop being so mean! Listen Kisa; you're the only one that can tell Hiro how you feel about him. No one else can. I know it's hard to tell someone you love that you love them, trust me I know, but you have to tell him one way or another."   
Kyo was curious about what Tohru said when she said, "Trust me, I know..." Who was she talking about? He wanted to know what was going on in her mind so much, it was driving him crazy. "How would you know how it feels, Tohru?" Kyo just had to ask. Tohru looked deep into his eyes again with that look that made him melt inside. "Because I've felt it before," Tohru said seriously.  
"Kisa, you know you don't have to tell him tonight; you can tell him whenever you're ready, okay? There's no rush, but if you never tell him, then you'll be wondering all of your life about what would've happen if you told him. So I don't want any regrets from you, okay?" Kisa nodded and hugged Tohru. "Thank you so much, Tohru. You were a really big help!" "Hey, what about me? I helped, didn't I?" The two girls glared at him. "Well, I guess you kind of helped," Kisa said. Then she leaned over and hugged Kyo passionately. Tohru put on her best smile, but wanted so badly for Kisa to stop hugging Kyo. "Well, I guess I better start making dinner then. And good luck, Kisa," Tohru winked at her. Kisa smiled back and then left the living room and went to her own.  
  



	2. Intimacy Takes Over!

Nekko-Chan: Yet again I must say that I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters. That is all. Enjoi.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Later After Dinner  
  
Kyo was wondering how Hiro was doing since he was still around the pool. Kyo decided to go to the pool too. He changed in his room. (Kyo is wearing Black swimming trunks) He then walked down the stairs with a blue towel casually over his shoulder. It was now dark and the backyard pool was lit up with lights that made the scenery so beautiful. He walked up to the glass sliding door but then floored himself to the ground as he heard talking...Kisa's and Hiro's voices. Kyo curiously put his ear to the glass, listening intently.  
  
Meanwhile, Tohru was in the Jacuzzi (Tohru is wearing a white string bikini and has a short white cloth tied around the bottom part of her bathing suit). She sat down and sighed deeply. She was glad that the Sohma family had an indoor Jacuzzi. It made everything in the house worth doing. She moaned in anger as her lower back and shoulders ached.  
Now was that time when she wanted Kyo to be there with her in the Jacuzzi. She pictures Kyo in the tub with her, massaging her shoulders. She was daydreaming so badly that she started falling asleep. She was very tired from today's work; she could never take a break. She started sinking in the tub, the water line passing her chin, then nose, then eyes...  
  
"Hiro, I need to tell you something," Kisa said shyly (Kisa is wearing a black string bikini (Kisa and Tohru went shopping together ) and Hiro is wearing black swimming trunks) "What did I tell you?! Just leave me alone!" Hiro yelled at her. He was facing and walking slowly away from her. Soon enough, he arrived at the end of the pool...a dead end. 'Great. Just great. Stuck at a wall with Kisa behind me, knowing my secret.'  
"Hiro, I know you're annoyed with me, and even if you don't like me, I still need to say, that I...I love you, Hiro," Kisa said with difficulty, stumbling her words. Hiro's head shot up and he darted around, only to find Kisa tilting her head a little up, looking into his eyes. For some reason, Hiro thought that Kisa looked more attractive than ever.  
"Kisa, I, I—," Hiro stuttered, shocked. Kisa put a finger to his lips and slowly inched closer to his face, breathing in his scent. Hiro's eyes were wide open with shock; he was more nervous than ever. He couldn't take it anymore. He closed his eyes like Kisa did and dipped down to her lips and kissed them.  
He had felt something he had never ever felt before. It was something so brilliant, he wanted more of it. It was so...addicting. Especially because the fact that he's kissing Kisa. He put his arms around her waist and pushed her closer to his body. Kisa felt the heat of his body and shivered. She wrapped her forearms around Hiro's neck and ran her fingers through his soft, blonde hair.  
He loved the way she tasted and felt. He licked her lips, asking for entrance. He slipped his tongue in. Kisa was so breathless, she broke away from the kiss. Hiro was disappointed and thought that maybe he wasn't kissing her the right way. But at once he knew he was mistaken because Kisa went back up to kiss him even more fiery and passionate than ever.  
He moaned into her mouth. He pressed her body even closer to his, feeling her breasts against his chest. Kisa felt something growing hard against the lower part of her body. She then wrapped her legs around Hiro's legs and straddled him. "Oh, Kisa," Hiro moaned. "Hiro, I love you," Kisa said in between breaths.  
Kyo was wide eyed at what he had just seen and heard. He backed away and let the two young teenagers embrace each other. He headed upstairs and decided to go into the Jacuzzi since the pool was already, well... "taken".  
He arrived at the door of the indoor Jacuzzi and opened it, only to find a drowned Tohru in it. "Tohru!" Kyo yelled. "Oh, God. What should I do, what should I do?!" Kyo shouted. "Ok, cool it Kyo. You've got this one," Kyo said to himself. He jumped in and put his hand behind Tohru's neck and his other hand behind her knees, picking her up and out. He laid out his towel and set her down. He looked at her beautiful body, and then snapped out of it.  
"C'mon, Kyo! You can't be perverted when her life is at stake! Ok, now..." Kyo drifted off. He stared at her chest and gulped. He put his ear against it and heard faint beats of Tohru's delicate heart. "Oh great! What should I do now?! I knew I should've taken lifeguard classes with Yuki...Um, um, well, here goes..." Kyo leaned in to Tohru's face and pressed his lips against hers and held her nose. He started breathing her to life and she began to heave her chest up and down. Kyo stopped and looked at her. Tohru started coughing up Jacuzzi water and sat up. She looked directly in Kyo's eyes with that look.  
"What were you thinking, you idiot?! You could've been killed, for God's sake!" Kyo yelled at her. "Kyo, I'm so sorry. I was just really tired, and I—," Tohru started sobbing and put her head in her hands, feeling stupid at her actions. "I-I'm sorry, K-Kyo! You s-saved me, thank you," Tohru said with difficulty.  
Kyou heaved a sigh. "Look Tohru. I really care about you and if you go doing stuff like this, you could get hurt, and I wouldn't want that to happen," Kyo said with a gentle and deep voice. Tohru looked at him, into his beautiful deep red eyes. Her tear stained looked so angelic to Kyo; he reached his hand out to touch it. Tohru then gasped in fast and looked away.  
'God, why did I just fucking do that?! She doesn't love me,' Kyo thought angrily to himself. "Look, sorry but I got to go. Don't do anything stupid anymore, okay?" Kyo said in a firm but still gentle voice. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, she was just so breathtaking, and he couldn't help but stay and look at her.  
Luckily, Tohru grabbed his arm, as he was about to leave. She stood up and put her hand on his arm. "No, please stay in here with me." She managed to say it in a pleading voice, which obviously drew him in. "Okay, but not that long," Kyo sighed. 'Finally...a moment alone with her.'  
  
Kisa sat in the pool with Hiro next to her, his warm arm around her. "Hiro, I'm glad you were mad at me," Kisa said quietly, not wanting to break the beautiful silence of the night. "Huh? What're you talking about?" Hiro said confusingly. "Well, if you weren't mad at me, I never would've told you that I loved you. I hope we can stay together," Kisa said and looked at him. "Of course we can, Kisa. We live in the same house, duh?" Hiro said playfully, nuzzling her neck and starting to make out once again.  
  
Kyo lead Tohru to the Jacuzzi, but her bathing suit cloth that was wrapped around her waist fell off. "Oops. Hold on," she bent down, Kyo still staring at her body. Tohru was still dizzy from the incident and she fell over, only to bring down Kyo with her. Kyo landed on top of her, making her say "Ow!" 'This is so wrong, but it feels...right. Wait, what am I talking about?!'  
They were an inch away from each other's lips and Kyo started breathing heavily. Tohru smelled Kyo's musky scent and slowly closed her eyes moaning very softly, almost to herself. Then she snapped her eyes open, suddenly remembering what position they were in. She looked up to see that Kyo was struggling to get off of her, blushing very furiously. She started to blush even harder and she said, "Oh my god! I'm so sorry Kyo! I'll—." "No, it-it's fine, Tohru," Kyo said, even though it wasn't. He finally managed to get up and Tohru finally got a complete look at Tohru's body. 'Damn, she's beautiful...No! I can't be thinking about that.' Kyo thought to himself.  
'God, I can't believe that just happened. He totally went hard on me! I'm so embarrassed! Well, I finally get to see Kyo's hot body...I mean, what am I saying?!' Tohru thought. Kyo looked at Tohru's smooth legs, slender stomach, full breasts, and beautiful face. All the while, Tohru looked at Kyo's muscular back, abs, his strong legs, and his face.  
After a moment, they found out that they were looking at each other and quickly sat down in the Jacuzzi. The both of them were still blushing. Again after a while, Tohru moaned in anger. "What's wrong, Tohru?" Kyo said in his normal but caring voice. "Oh. Well, I've been working a lot and my lower back, shoulders, and," Tohru thought about one thing. 'What if I said that my upper chest was sore?' Tohru smiled devilishly to herself as she won herself some flirting time with Kyo.  
"It's just my lower back, shoulders and upper chest...they're so sore. It just, I don't know. I guess they just hurt." "Oh...well, do you want me to, uh," Kyo said, drifting off. Tohru took the sign. "Yeah, I mean, if you could," she said, trying to sound innocent. She walked over to Kyo and sat down in front of him. "Oh, wait. I just remembered. I'm sorry, but I have to put sun block on, Kyo," Tohru said. "What the hell? Sun block? Tohru, we're inside, not outside. Besides, it's night," Kyo said.  
"Well, Shigure and Yuki installed a 'sun light' in the ceiling. So, you don't want to get sun burnt, do you?" Before Kyo could answer, Tohru grabbed a bottle and squeezed some of the bronze cream on her palm. She just started to spread it on her. Then she found it difficult to reach her back. Kyo noticed it too. "Here, let me—," Kyo said as he took some and Tohru untied the strings on the back of her back. She lied down on Kyo's towel and Kyo started spreading it on her back and massaging it.  
"Mmmm...thank you Kyo. That feels so good," Tohru said, her back already feeling better. After a few minutes, Tohru got up and a she did, her top rode up, exposing the bottom of her breasts. "Ah!" Tohru yelped, as she covered her chest with her arms. "It's okay. I didn't see, you dork," Kyo said, shaking his said and smiling. 'Wow, Kyo has such a great smile. He's so hot. I've never seen him smile before!' Tohru thought.  
"W-would you like me to put some on you?" Tohru asked, beginning to get a little nervous since the air between them began to get hot. "Uh, yeah, sure," Kyo said, taken aback. He lied down on his towel just as Tohru did and jumped when Tohru sat on top of him on his butt. "What are you doing?!" Kyo said. "Well, I have to sit somewhere, don't I?" Tohru giggled. Kyo just sighed and was just thankful he was here with Tohru. She had done the same as Kyo did to her. He almost fell asleep!  
Then Tohru work him up and led him to the Jacuzzi. This time, he was the one who was dizzy because he was so relaxed, so he fell against the wall, then at the same time, the lights dimmer down so that the environment looked just like the outside pool's. "Kyo, are you okay?" Tohru came over to him. "The lights, they changed..." Kyo said dreamily. "Yeah...Shigure had said that he and Yuki installed 'secret buttons' that change the room," Tohru said, giving Kyo a hand to get up. Once they got in the tub, Kyo found a ball. 'Heh, I know what to do with this.' Kyo thought. He filled it up with water and gently threw it at Tohru's back. It splashed her and she yelped again. "Kyo! I'm going to get you!" She laughed. She filled it up and ran towards him. Kyo ducked just in time when Tohru threw it, but she slipped and fell against him. The ball zoomed past Kyo's head and it hit another secret button. All of a sudden, it started to rain.  
"What the heck? A 'rain' button? Smart, very smart, Yuki..." Kyo shook his head. Then he remembered that Tohru was against his body. He looked down at her and into her smoky blue eyes. She looked into his dark red ones. The rain made Tohru's hair plaster against her face, making her look very seductive. Kyo's hair became dark red just like his eyes. He ran his fingers through his hair so that it would get out of his eyes. "Tohru, I—," Kyo said before he was silenced by Tohru's stroking hand on his cheek. She blushed and so did he, both in the rain in the Jacuzzi. She slowly closed her eyes and leaned up to kiss Kyo softly by the lips. 'Gods, she is so hot. Her lips are so soft...' Kyo thought to himself.  
She moaned softly as the kiss started getting more passionate. Kyo wrapped his hands around her waist and pushed her against his body. He licked her lips and she opened them. Now they were tongue kissing in the rain, making everything more fiery than ever. She started straddling his body and she put each of her hands on a side of his face. She started to suck on his bottom lip, making him moan this time. He started getting hard, and she felt it too.  
She licked his soft lips. 'I love you, Kyo,' Tohru thought to herself. With the noise of the rain and each of them in a lost fantasy world, they never noticed that Yuki and Shigure were standing in the doorway with a video camera. "Well, well, well, Kyo. Making out with my girl, eh? I knew I shouldn't have left you with her," Yuki said, getting angry.  
Kyo and Tohru stopped and turned their eyes towards the other two in the doorway, shocked and embarrassed. "You kids gotta stop doing these things in such public places," Shigure smiled and shook his head. "What the hell are you talking about? This isn't a public place! It's private! And Yuki, since when was Tohru your girl?!" Kyo said in a firm voice. "We caught the whole thing on tape, guys! This will make a great romance movie...Let's see, a couple who have relationship problems because the guy turns into a cat...great!" Shigure joked.  
"Shut up, Shigure!" Kyo yelled. "Kyo, Tohru was always my girl. You just didn't notice, you pathetic loser! And since when did she become your girl" Yuki said in a matter-of-factly tone. Now Kyo was stuck. She wasn't exactly his girl, but they did just make out. "Tohru belongs to me, Kyo. Face it. She was just feeling you up," Yuki snickered. Kyo started burning up and so was Tohru.  
"Yuki! How could you? I never belonged to anyone!" Tohru yelled. "Wow, this is getting good," Shigure smiled. "Get out of here, Shigure," Yuki said as he pushed him out and closed the door. "Tohru, I didn't mean to say that! It's just that Kyo—""Kyo is a nice guy, Yuki! Why can't you just accept that? Even though he may act stubborn, he really is sweet!" Tohru yelled at Yuki. Kyo was shocked. Could it be? Was Tohru sticking up for Kyo?  
Tohru got up and out of the Jacuzzi and picked up her bathing suit cloth and wrapped it once more around her. She walked up close to Yuki and said quietly, but enough for Kyo to hear, "Look Yuki, I know you're sorry, but Kyo...he's different. I'll always have a place in my heart for you; remember that, okay?" With that, she planted a small but passionate kiss on Yuki's lips. Yuki leaned into the kiss, thinking that she was going to make out with him, but she didn't. She left him hanging and went up to her room.  
"Nice one, Kyo. Now we're going to be competing for Tohru," growled Yuki. "No, Yuki. I think I won this one," Kyo grinned as he walked out and up to his room to change.  
  
AN: Eh heh...sorry about putting in my story twice...I'm new to this and I got confused...SORRY! ( 


	3. Oh no! Stop fighting, Kyo and Yuki!

Nekko-Chan: Yay! Thank you for the reviews. I love you all! Well, I just bought a Fruits Basket manga...now I really know what Kyo-kun is like...HOT! Haha. Well, I hope you like this chapter. (Took me forever!!!) And no. I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Now that it was summer, there was nothing to do in the Sohma household. With Yuki and Shigure back, there was more tension in the air. Tohru was wandering around the house, in her short summer dress, for it was burning hot! It was very cute, I'd have to say; yellow with pink bows! Anyway, as usual she was doing some housework (washing the dishes). All of a sudden she heard some yelling.  
"Shut up, you bastard!" "Make me, you stupid cat!" "Oh, I will, you smelly son of a rat!" 'Here we go again...' Tohru thought. She stopped her washing and walked into the room containing the two fighting Sohmas. "Guys, you need to stop fighting! It's bad and—," that was all Tohru could say before a plank of wood came flying at her face. "Ah!" she yelled.  
She tried to duck as fast as she could, but only bumped into a "just- walking-in-Shigure". Unfortunately, she grabbed onto him and she fell on top of him. Being the dog that he is now, Shigure's tail was wagging in delight (at the thought of a high school girl on top of him). "Pervert..." Yuki and Kyo said in unison. Then all of a sudden as if they had just remembered they were rivals, they started yelling again.  
"Kyo, stop being an idiot. Can't you just accept the fact that I'm better than you?" Yuki said nonchalantly. "Well, I probably WOULD stop being the "idiot" that I am if you'd stop being so damn arrogant!" "Stop it you two! Both of you stop being idiots," Shigure yelled from underneath Tohru.  
"Ah! Shigure, I'm sooo sorry! I'm so very, very sorry! I didn't mean it! Oh, I caused you trouble again. I'm really sorry!" Tohru said as she got off of him. "It's quite alright Tohru. It was a pleasure being underneath—," KAPOW! Shigure was hit with a piece of the roof. "Ow. I guess it's my bad karma..." Shigure told himself. Then he suddenly and unexpectedly changed back. "Ah!" Tohru shouted in embarrassment...once again.  
  
"Sorry about that...didn't see it coming," Shigure smiled as he put on his clothes. "Well, I definitely don't have time to mess with a pathetic cat, so why don't you take a walk with me to my base, Tohru?" Yuki asked. "I guess I could, but I have to finish washing the dishes fir—." "I'll help you with that, if you help me harvest my base. How about it?" Tohru smiled, "Okay!"  
Kyo left the room because he didn't feel a part of this "situation" between Yuki and Tohru. 'Maybe she was really just feeling me up...No way! Tohru's not like that at all...but then again, she doesn't like me, does she? Damn it! That Yuki...he makes me so damn mad!' Kyo yelled at himself. He went out on the balcony and climbed up the ladder to the rooftop. There he sat and took a nap.  
"Wow, it's such a beautiful afternoon!" Tohru said dreamily. "Yes, it certainly is," Yuki said. The two of them quietly washed the dishes. At times, there were moments when Tohru accidentally touched Yuki's hand, which obviously made her very flustered and say sorry a million times. Finally after that was over, they walked outside, side by side (hey, that rhymes!). "So, what are we going to harvest, Yuki?" "Well, a lot of things I think you'll like," Yuki smiled.  
Tohru loved taking nice walks with Yuki. He was so calm and real, but it felt like a dream. The birds chirping, the soft summer breeze, the warm sunshine, and of course the drop-dead-gorgeous guy walking next to her. When they arrived at the base, Tohru was smiling. "Strawberries!" Tohru chimed. "Not just strawberries, my dear Tohru. There's also a grapevine and a few tangerines," Yuki said. "Tangerines? Where, where?" Tohru looked around only to find a very small scraggly tree with some small tangerines. Tohru clapped her hand over her mouth. "Yuki, you never told me you planted one! I love them!" Tohru beamed with happiness. "I planted it just for you, Tohru-kun," Yuki said softly, but blushing just a little. Tohru looked over and smiled. Yuki saw and smiled back. "Thank you so much, Yuki! I mean, you didn't have to, I love it so much!" Tohru was so happy she hugged him without thinking. gasp "Oh, I'm so sorry, Yuki! I didn't mean it!" Tohru sat with her head down in shame. "Uh, um...it's okay, Tohru..." Yuki said, unaware why Tohru always reacted this way.  
"Let's harvest and then find a spot to eat, okay?" Yuki assured Tohru. "O-okay..." And so they harvested the grapes, strawberries and what few tangerines there were. While Yuki was still a rat, Tohru held him in her arm while she was holding the basket full of fruits. "Ah, here it is!" Yuki exclaimed and jumped off. It was a nice, small shady area underneath a cherry blossom tree. "It's so beautiful, Yuki!" Tohru gasped and stared at the wonderful tree.  
They both sat down but at that moment, Yuki turned back. into his human form. "Ah! I'm so sorry, I promise I didn't look! Oh my god, oh my god," Tohru yelped. Yuki smiled at amusement from Tohru. "Tohru-kun, it's still funny how you get so flustered by us transforming back, but by now I thought you'd get used to it!" Yuki laughed. 'Wow, this is the first time I've ever heard him laugh.' Tohru thought to herself and blushed. But then she remembered the situation she was in.  
"I'm sorry. I mean, I don't mean to get to embarrassed! It's just that I'm still not used to seeing naked guys!" Tohru slurred her words and clapped her mouth with her hand once again. "Ah! I did not just say that! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it! I—." Tohru was interrupted by a silencing finger on her lips from Yuki. "Calm down Tohru-kun. You need to relax. It's a nice summer day, and there's nothing to be embarrassed or flustered about, okay?" Yuki said soothingly. "U-um, okay..." Tohru stuttered. She looked over at him and noticed his shirt was open, exposing his well- defined chest. She turned away and blushed. "Y-Yuki? It's kind of breezy, don't you think you should button up your shirt?" Tohru asked. 'What am I saying? I'm so stupid!'  
"Well, it feels good. You should try it some time," Yuki said in a relaxed voice. "W-what?" Tohru asked in confusion. There was a moment of awkward silence when Yuki just realized what he had just said. "Ah! I didn't mean it that way! I meant it in a different way! Sorry!" Yuki waved his hand back and forth, acting somewhat like Tohru, becoming flustered. Tohru smiled and giggled. "You're just like me, Yuki-kun. It's okay...now, why don't we stop talking and start eating?" Tohru said, blushing and smiling. "Okay," Yuki said nervously, glad to get away from the embarrassing subjects.  
  
During those few embarrassing moments...  
  
Kyo woke up on the roof and scowled. "God damn it! Can't I get any peace and quiet around here?" He got up and rolled over to where the noise was. "Ah, I'm so sorry! I promise I didn't look! Oh my god, oh my god," Tohru screamed. "That Tohru, always getting so flustered..." Kyo smiled softly. Then he remembered that Yuki was there with her and hissed. "That damn Yuki...he's the one feeling up Tohru, just so he can get back at me..." Kyo watched the whole thing and was getting somewhat jealous and surprised. "Yuki?! Embarrassed and blushing?! Oh god, this is too good to be true!" Kyo said, laughing to himself. 'If only he was around some other girl...'  
  
Back to the moment where we left off...  
  
Tohru was thinking and said, "Yuki, shouldn't we wash these off first?" "Ah, I thought you'd never ask!" Yuki smiled. Tohru was still blushing and looking into Yuki's beautiful smoky grey eyes. He walked her to the side of the tree to a small water fountain. "Oh! Why didn't I notice this! This is so pretty!" She bent over a little bit and looked over it. "Yeah...almost as beautiful as you," Yuki said in a deep musky voice. "Huh? What, oh no, not possibly as beautiful as me! I mean, ah, sorry, said the wrong thing! I'm not nearly as beautiful as this fountain!" Tohru averted her eyes from his, looking down once more.  
Yuki laughed and dipped a handful of strawberries on the clear and cool water in the fountain. He took one by the stem and pointed the water- dropletted strawberry to Tohru's mouth. "Would you like to try one?" Yuki asked. "Of course I would!" Tohru blushed and looked in his eyes, embarrassed at his actions. She bit into the strawberry Yuki was holding out for her and closed her eyes and smiled. "Perfect..." She said dreamily. "That is the most perfect strawberry I've ever tasted, Yuki-kun!" "I'm glad you liked it, Tohru –chan," Yuki smiled. Tohru looked up to him and yet again (as always!) got flustered from the fact that he used "chan" instead of "kun" in her name, which she thought was cute.  
"Not why don't we sit down and start eating the rest of the fruits?" "Okay, Yuki!"  
  
Back on top of the roof following this moment  
  
"What the hell is going on here?! Yuki is totally flirting, god damn it! He makes me sick..." Kyo said. Even though he was sick of it, he couldn't take his eyes off of the scene. As he watched, the two of them sat down, both blushing a little, and began to feed each other strawberries and grapes, smiling all the while. "God, I can't take it anymore!" Kyo yelled to himself. 'I love Tohru, but I know she totally hates me, but that doesn't mean she has to go off and mack with Yuki! She knows that he ticks me off! I just don't get it! I thought there was something going on between us...whatever, I don't care.' Kyo told himself. He ran his hand through his red hair and sighed, trying to gather up courage to watch the rest of it.  
The two ate what little there was except for one tangerine. "Would you like to take it, Tohru?" Yuki asked kindly. 'Wow...Yuki is so cute when he's flustered and nice! I mean, not that he isn't already...but I feel as if I'm seeing the real Yuki no one has seen before...I wish this moment could last forever!' Tohru smiled. "Why don't we share it, if it's okay with you?" Yuki nodded and grabbed the tangerine, peeling it and giving half to Tohru and the other half to himself.  
The two ate in silence, the wind swaying the cherry blossoms of the tree, making hundreds of petal shower on them. "Wow, it's so beautiful!" Tohru giggled, as some landed I her nose and hair. 'God, she's really cute...' Yuki thought. He snapped out of it and said, "Uh, Tohru? You have one on your, uh—." Yuki pointed to her nose and got close to her face, breathing heavily from nervousness. The both of them blushed (sorry, but they just have to do it a million times, being the shy people that they are) and Yuki took the petal and let it fall wherever the wind blew it to.  
"Yuki?" Tohru breathed his name as he leaned in a closed his eyes, at an attempt to kiss her. She joined and placed a kiss on his soft lips. He wrapped his arms around her slender waist and brought her closer to him. She took in Yuki's lovely boyish scent and ran her fingers through his soft and silky hair.  
'That's god damn it! I can't take it anymore!!' Kyo shouted to himself. He started throwing small stones and pretended for it to hit a bird, but he really wanted to hit Yuki...and hit Yuki he did. Tohru gasped from the sudden outbreak of the kiss and screamed "Yuki! Oh my god, what happened?!" Tohru panicked and put his head in her lap. (Yuki's face = ) Tohru saw small cuts on his face and touched them with her finger. Yuki twitched and he stirred, and he scowled from the pain, for he hadn't experienced even a little bit in a long while.  
(Yuki's face now = ) "What happened, Yuki?!" "Mmmm...I think some rocks hit my face..." He slowly sat up and looked at the roof. Tohru looked up as well only to see a steaming Kyo standing above them. "You two timing girl! I can't believe you'd have the guts to kiss Yuki after you made out with me! What's going on?!" Kyo screamed at Tohru. "Kyo, you stay out of this! Tohru is not you girl!" Yuki shouted. "Oh damn! Here you go again with the 'Tohru's my girl' story! Why don't you whine and bitch to some other girl!" Tohru started tearing up and began to cry. "Great Kyo! Now you made her cry! It's okay, Tohru. He's just a mean old cat..." Yuki hugged her but then realized what he was doing before it was too late.  
"Ah!" Tohru yelped and saw a mouse on her arm. "Ah, sorry Tohru..." "You better be sorry, Yuki!" Kyo leaped down to where Yuki and Tohru were sitting and grabbed Tohru's hands. "That perverted and lecherous mouse didn't do anything to you, did he?" Kyo asked, pretending not knowing what went on. Tohru just cried even more at the thought of them fighting over her. "It's okay, Tohru. I'll help you fix this—ah!" He hugged her and turned into a cat in her arms. Kyo looked over at Yuki and started chasing him.  
Unfortunately, when the both of them struggled to get out of Tohru's arms, they scratched her badly. "Ow!" The two boys did not notice because they were too raged with anger. Tohru couldn't take it anymore and ran inside the house, crying and sobbing. The mouse stopped and pointed a finger at Kyo's chest and said, "This is all your fault, ya stupid cat!" "Oh no it ain't, you dirty rat!" Kyo pointed back at the little rat's chest. "Grrr!" They both said as they started beating each other up. Shigure came out and saw the "pointing-at-the-chest" scene and started laughing and cracking up.  
Shigure went back inside and heard tremendous weeping upstairs. "Tohru!" He told himself. He quickly walked upstairs to Tohru's room and opened the door. "Tohru, are you all right?" Shigure asked sympathetically. "No! I-I was taking a walk with Y-Yuki and then we kissed and then Kyo came down a-and they started fighting and I j-just can't t-take it anymore!" Tohru said and flopped down on her pillow, where Shigure was now sitting, and started sobbing.  
"Hmmm, I see. Well, it seems to me that the two of them are fighting over your love," Shigure concluded. "My...love?" Tohru looked up with her tear stained face in confusion. "Yes, your love. Wasn't it obvious? Kyo kissed you, then Yuki was jealous. Yuki kissed you, then Kyo was jealous. Didn't you notice?" "N-no..." Tohru said, wiping her eyes. "What should I do, Shigure-kun?" Shigure was surprised she called him that. 'This looks like a job for Shigure Sohma to do!' He told himself. "Well," he said, stroking his chin with his hand, "professionally", "it seems you'd have to confront them one way or another and choose your true love."  
Tohru thought it through and said, "I'll try my best, Shigure-kun," she said as she tried to put on her best smile. She yawned and said, "Oh, I'm so, mmm, tiiireddd..." Indeed was she tired from everything as she leaned against Shigure's shoulder without knowing it. 'Hmm...I feel something warm. It feels good...' Tohru thought to herself, falling into a deep sleep. She hugged Shigure and once more, fell on top of him. She hugged the aroused dog to her body and fell asleep, saying in her sleep again, "Thank you, mmm...Shi...gure...san..."  
'Hmmm. This time she didn't use a "kun"...oh well! At least I get something better. I think I might as well fall asleep since I can't get out of this mess...nor do I want to!' Shigure snickered to himself. Little did he remember that he'd soon transform into a naked Shigure in Tohru's arms!  
  
AN: Hahaha! You'll have to wait until the next chapter for that situation...poor Tohru! Yes, I am so evil! Ah well. I hoped you liked this chapter and I'll probably work on the next one and submit it tomorrow. Oh yea...Please review my story if you've got the time! Thanx!   
Oh...one more thing...I'm really sorry for the people who hate the pairings I make... I can't please everyone...(plus, I TOTALLY forgot to include whatever happened to Kisa/Hiro. So, SO SORRY!   



	4. Somethin Else for Tohru to Worry About!

Nekko-Chan: LOL, Treneshia...thank you for the reviews, guys! And just saying, I'm not into yaoi Well, hope you enjoi the chapter for today. Sadly, I do not own any of these wonderful characters. That's all.   
  
Previously from Chapter 3:  
  
"Shigure snickered to himself. Little did he remember that he'd soon transform into a naked Shigure in Tohru's arms!"  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Kyo and Yuki were still in a rage, back to their human forms and steaming with anger. Kyo sat on the roof once more and Yuki went out to the pool. Kisa, sensing bad tension in the air, decided to find out what was going on (during the fight, Kisa and Hiro went out to lunch). 'Gosh, it's so quiet in here, but it feels like there's something loud going on...I better talk to Hiro about this,' Kisa thought to herself.  
So Kisa went out to the balcony where Hiro was and sat down next to him on a bench. "Hiro, is there something going—?" "I thought you'd never ask. Yuki's down there at the pool and he looks really angry about something," Hiro said as he looked down at the pool. "How can you tell? I mean, I could tell something was going on, but Yuki? Angry? I mean, during summer he's NEVER angry," Kisa questioned.  
"Well, did you take a look at Yuki yet?" Hiro pointed down to the pool area. (Shows Yuki muttering to himself angrily and growling...Kisa sweatdrops) "Eh...I see what you mean..." Kisa says. "What about Kyo? Where is he?" Hiro looks at Kisa and sighs. "Okay. I just know that this has something to do with the both of them AND Tohru. But if you really want to know, he's on the roof as usual," Hiro explains.  
"Well, I better go talk to Ky—." "Um, I wouldn't go up there if I were you...I tried going there and he started hissing and throwing rocks at me," Hiro shook his head. "Oh...okay then. I'll go check up on Tohru then. I'll be back!" Kisa said as she headed off of the balcony to Tohru's room. When Kisa arrived to Tohru's room, she gently knocked on the door. "Tohru? Can I come in?" Kisa said into the door. "..." 'Hmmm, no response?' she opened the door. "Eeep!" Kisa squealed. She found Tohru and Shigure on her bed, sleeping. Except Shigure was naked! She quickly but quietly shut the door.  
"Oh, maybe Tohru was so devastated that—oh no, she wouldn't do that! What am I thinking?! Maybe it was an accident? Um, oh dear, oh no! I can't let anyone find out or else she'll be in more trouble!" She paced quickly in front of Tohru's door and tried to think of a solution. "Well, if I wake her up, Shigure is bound to wake up as well. If I wake up Shigure, then Tohru will wake up! Oh, what am I going to do?!" Kisa said, holding her head in her hands. Kyo was already downstairs in the living room and Yuki was in the kitchen.  
"Kisa, will you shut it already? I'm trying to watch T.V. here!" Kyo said angrily. "Oh, um I'm very sorry, Kyo. It's just that Tohru—I mean, nothing. I'm just talking to myself!" Kisa waved her hands. "Kyo, leave Kisa alone. She doesn't need your stubborn jack-ass attitude to hang on," Yuki said firmly to Kyo. "Well, it's not my fault she's blabbering something about Tohru and Shigure sleeping together!" Kyo yelled. Then there was just a few seconds of silence. 'Oh no...' though Kisa, hands shaking by her side. Then as if it just had occurred to them, Kyo and Yuki's heads shot up, eyes wide. They both looked over to Kisa and said, "Tohru and Shigure?!" Kyo and Yuki sprinted up the stairs and gave an evil look to Kisa.  
"Em, uh, y-you c-can't come in...I'm sorry, but Tohru is sleeping and she does not want to be disturbed be—." "Aw, cut the crap, Kisa. Let me in!" Kyo shouted. "Shh! You'll wake them—I mean, Tohru up!" "I knew it. That damn dog was up to something, now let ME in!" Yuki screamed. (It's a wonder Tohru and Shigure didn't wake up ;) Yuki and Kyo looked at each other and growled. "YOU in?! I asked first and besides, you're not that important to Tohru anyways! She won't want you in her room!" Kyo yelled.  
"Well, look who's talking! She cried because of you!" Yuki yelled back. "Oh, this is hopeless..." Kisa said to herself. (Kisa = ) Then all of a sudden, they heard moaning. "Oh, Shi...gure...th-thank you...mmmm..." Tohru moaned in her sleep. But the rest of them were unaware that she was asleep except for Kisa. Kyo and Yuki both turned their heads toward Kisa. "Eh, heh...you might not want to come in..." Kisa said. They both threw her down the stairs (poor Kisa!) and kicked down the door.  
"What the hell is going on here?!" Kyo screamed. "Oh my son of a bi—." Yuki said before Shigure woke up (still naked...##), sat up, put his hand on his head and said, "Yo." Both of them thundered in anger. "WHAT THE DAMN DO YOU MEAN, YO?! YOU'RE SLEEPING HERE ON THE SAME BED AS TOHRU NAKED!!! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING, YOU DAMN DOG?!" Kyo pointed his finger to Shigure's chest and yelled in his face.  
"Oh, would ya look at that? Oh, sorry. I guess you guys were too perverted and got the wrong idea, eh heh..." Shigure smiled and rubbed the back of his head with his hand. Yuki and Kyo fell to the ground. "What are we supposed to think?! That you decided to innocently take a nap with Tohru naked?!" Yuki threw his hands all around and screamed. "Mmm, master Shigure- san? How was your—." Tohru said, dazed from her sleepiness. She stared, eyes wide in shock from her knocked down door to the fuming two and the naked Shigure (well, at this point Shigure wrapped himself poorly in a blanket).  
Tohru quickly backed away and pointed to Shigure. "Sh-Sh-Sh-Sh- Shigure san!!! W-what are you doing naked! Ah!" Tohru waved her hands in front of her face and blushed. "So, you didn't uh, you didn't do—." Kyo said with difficulty. (Tohru, eyes wide in shock OO) "N-no! Of course not!!! Shigure was just helping me with some problems and I hugged him and I guess he turned into a dog...oh! Now I know!" Tohru said proudly, jumping to a standing position. ( --; --; Kyo and Yuki already figured it out the moment she said "hugged").  
  
Back downstairs...  
  
"Oh, my head. I'm going to get those boys if it's the last thing I— now wait a second. Calm down, Kisa, they didn't really do anything to you except threaten you and push you down 32 steps on a staircase..." Kisa told herself. "Wahhh!!! Hiro!" She cried, head in her hands and running towards the balcony to Hiro. "H-Hiro! I found out what was going on!!! Ok, so Tohru and Shigure were sleeping together, I mean not together, on the same bed and Shigure was naked because beforehand Tohru had hugged him and they both fell asleep!" Kisa said in one breath. Hiro looked at Kisa oo;... "Look, Kisa. I'm proud of you figuring this all out, but, sigh I just think we should be focused on US. I mean, it may sound selfish, but I think they need to work out their own problems. For now, let's relax," Hiro said as he planted a kiss on Kisa's lips. Kisa giggled and sighed. "Okay, Hiro."  
  
Meanwhile back at the other situation...  
  
"Are you SURE you weren't doing anything?" Yuki eyed Shigure suspiciously. "Hey, if I WAS doing something in here while you two were gone, Tohru would be naked too!" Shigure smiled and laughed nervously. "Eh?" Tohru said as she backed away from Shigure. Kyo threw a rock at Shigure's head. "That is not funny!" Kyo shouted. "Now get some clothes on and get out of here!" "Alright, alright..."  
All of a sudden, Tohru started crying again. "I-I'm sorry I'm causing so much trouble, Kyo, Yuki..." "It's okay, Tohru-kun," Yuki assured her. "Well, I guess I have to go to night school now," Yuki waved goodbye. "What the hell? Night school?" Kyo questioned. "Yeah, stupid cat. I'm taking classes." "Whatever. Go ahead. Leave now," Kyo said, shooing him off. "Hmph...Bye, Tohru!" Yuki smiled at Tohru, but then shot a dirty look at Kyo. Then Yuki walked off to his class.  
"Tohru, I need to tell you something before that jerk Yuki does..." Kyo gulped and quickly said, looking at Tohru. "Yeah, Kyo-kun?" Kyo blushed and looked away. "I...I..." Kyo looked down and stuttered. "Kyo, I love you," Tohru said quietly. Kyo shot his flustered face to meet Tohru's and said, "Is it true? Are you...serious?" Kyo said, beginning to get excited in his head. "Yes...but, I...I love Yuki too..." Something inside of Kyo snapped. "What?! How can you love a jerk like him?! Tohru, you deserve better than him!" Kyo yelled, trying to reason with Tohru's answer.  
"Kyo, I can't help it! Both of you are so beautiful and kind, taking me into your home. I love you both so much!" Tohru cried. She bent her head down and started sobbing once more. 'God, I've never seen her so down...' Kyo thought to himself, rubbing Tohru's back. "It's okay, Tohru. Just...sigh Do what you think is right, okay?" Kyo told Tohru, taking her chin in his hand and tilting her head up. He then looked in her eyes and closed his, kissing her softly. She looked at his face, his eyes welling up with tears. She quickly went in to kiss him again, as his tears fell.  
"I love you, Tohru..." Kyo said, breathlessly. "You're my...only hope..." He continued. Tohru ran her fingers through his hair again, going deeper into the kiss. She started unbuttoning his shirt, going lower and lower. He slipped his hands on her hips. Just then he realized that there was no door, so without breaking the passionate kiss, he led her to his room. She didn't hesitate, as she followed his body. He closed the door and led her to his bed and gently set her down. He straddled her hips and placed his hand on her inner thigh, making her moan. "Oh, Kyo...I...I love you..." Tohru whispered in his ear. He started unzipping the back of her dress and slipped the straps off of her shoulders and whisked it off.  
Tohru removed Kyo's shirt and unzipped his pants. He unhooked her bra and kissed her bare breasts, breaking away from the long kiss. Tohru moaned and took his head in her hands and kissed Kyo hard. Kyo led his fingers to dance around Tohru's opening. He slid his finger slowly inside of her, making her fidget. He then replaced his finger with his hard manhood and started thrusting hard into Tohru. "K-Kyo...ohhh..." Tohru moaned, putting her hands on his back. With each thrust, Kyo was going over the edge, sweat starting to pour on his body. With one last thrust, they both climaxed and Kyo dropped on Tohru's body, tired and weak.  
"Kyo..." Tohru whispered. "Yeah, T-Tohru?" Kyo managed to stutter out, breathing heavily. "You...you didn't...turn into a c-cat..."Tohru said, her bosom heaving. Kyo shot his eyes to hers and looked shockingly. "I...I didn't..." They both were lying in confusion. "Kyo, what could have happened?" Tohru said, gaining her strength back. "I don't know...but all I know is that I love you, Tohru. That's all that matters," Kyo whispered in Tohru's ear. 'I love you too, Kyo...but what about Yuki...' Tohru told herself.  
  
AN: That was it! Maybe not as long as the others...but, it's okay I guess. Um...oh, yes. I found an Anime Music Video, which had a Tohru/Yuki pairing. It had a song called "Only Hope" by Mandy Moore. I think it was from the movie "A Walk to Remember". Well, just for a nice and dramatic effect, maybe you'd want to download that song for the next chapter I'm going to write. I think the next chapter is going to be my last!  
Sorry, but I'm not a very good writer and don't write long stories. But I promise I will write another one. Thank you so much for reading this and please review if you got the time! XOXO everyone  
  
Type in 'Mandy Moore "Only Hope" mp3' on google   
  



	5. The Final Goodbye

Nekko-Chan: Hello everyone! Well, just telling you (so you won't be disappointed!) This chapter will be fairly short! ( I'm so sorry!!! But if you read the last chapter, you would've downloaded "Only Hope" by Mandy Moore. Remember, it will take dramatic effect on the story. But I'LL tell you WHEN to play it. If you think it's a stupid idea and do not care what so ever, then don't do it.  
Again...Fruits Basket does not belong to me nor do any of the characters either.  
  
Chapter 5 (Finale)  
  
Tired, both Kyo and Tohru fell asleep in each other's arms, waiting for tomorrow to come. After four hours, Yuki came back and found the house quiet. "Hmm...everyone must be asleep. I'll just get to bed," Yuki told himself. So he did. The house was quiet and still, Shigure sitting outside and smoking a cigar, Kyo, Tohru and Yuki sleeping, and Hiro and Kisa still out on the balcony.  
"Hiro...what do you think will become of Yuki, Kyo and Tohru?" Kisa questioned quietly, making sure not to wake anyone up. Kisa leaned her head against Hiro's shoulder, feeling definitely relaxed with a warm blanket around them, a candle lit and the quiet night to enjoy. "Well...what will happen will happen, Kisa. I don't know what's going to happen, but whatever it is, I know it's gonna be for the best," Hiro said, not a single doubt in this voice. 'I hope he's right...' Kisa thought in her mind. With that, Hiro and Kisa fell asleep side by side under the stars.  
  
Morning...  
  
"Oh my god!!! Help!!!" screamed Hiro. "Kyaaaa! Fire!!! Help!" Kisa also screamed. Right away with his keen senses, Kyo jumped out of bed (into his clothes, of course ) and right out to the balcony. "What the hell happened here?! Hiro, Kisa, get off of the damn balcony! Don't just stand there!!!" Kyo yelled. Yuki woke up from all of the commotion (obviously) and ran to where Yuki stood. "What the damn did you do here?! Setting our balcony on fire?! Akito is not going to like this..." Yuki placed his hand on his head.  
"What about us?! We're the ones stuck in the fire!!!" Hiro screamed and hissed at Yuki. "Oh, that's right," Yuki said (He's still tired...). "Hiro, Kisa...why don't you just jump out?" Kyo said, realizing that only a small part of the balcony and their blanket was on fire (sweat drop). "Sigh and you bring me out here for nothing," Kyo shook his head in anger. "Fiiiiiiiire!!! Incoming!!!" Tohru yelled as she meant to throw a bucket of water on the fire, but tripped on her foot and dumped it on Kyo. Silence "..."  
"Tohru! Why the hell did you do that?! You know I hate water!" Kyo yelled in her face. "Stupid cats. Water phobia is the worst of all the phobias one could have," Yuki shook his head in disappointment. "You shut it, rat!" Kyo hissed back. Then he turned his head slowly in Tohru's direction. He found her on her knees and bowing her head over and over saying, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm—," she said before her head was stopped from bowing by Kyo's hand. "Eh?" Tohru asked. "Just, stop it. Forget it. You did it on accident," Kyo sighed. "You know Hiro, if only you would've remembered to blow out that stupid candle!" Kisa told Hiro. "Oh yeah? Well I wouldn't have if I hadn't talked so much when you asked what was to become of Tohru, Yuki and Kyo!"  
Silence "Eh, heh...see ya, guys!" Hiro and Kisa said as they comically jumped off of the balcony. Kyo went out on the balcony and raised his fist. "Rrrrr! I'll get you, Hiro! You damn son of a—." Kyo was cut off by the loud creaking of the balcony "Eh?" Kyo chirped. "Kyo-kun you're going to fall!" Tohru said as she ran out and hugged his body. "No, Tohru- kun! You're going to fall if you save that loser!" Yuki said as HE ran out as well to grab on to Tohru's body. Well, the balcony wasn't going to fall after all, if only Tohru and Yuki didn't get on.  
"AHHHHHH!!!" The three of them screamed. They landed in the pool, along with the half burnt balcony. "It wasn't going to fall," Kyo said, a hint of edgy anger in his voice. "Well, I guess it's time for breakfast," Yuki told himself as he climbed out of the pool. Yuki put out his hand and said, "May I help you, Tohru-kun?" Tohru looked up to see a drenched-but- good-looking Yuki. As you know, the night before, Kyo and Tohru had an affair and the first thing she saw to put on was her summer dress. Little did she know it was see through when it was wet.  
She blushed at Yuki's kind gesture and grabbed his hand. He saw that it was see-through and blushed as well and looked away. "Erm, Tohru-kun...y- your dress..." Yuki stuttered. Tohru looked at herself and gasped. "Oh no!" Tohru squealed. She put one arm over herself and that was basically it. Yuki pulled her out and flashed a towel on her right away. "Thank you, Yuki..." Tohru said. But then, a mind-disturbing thought entered her head. 'Wait...I hugged them, didn't I? Weren't they supposed to change into animals? What's going on?!' At this point Tohru was so confused, she was holding her head in her hands and shaking her head saying, "No, no...this isn't right!" Yuki noticed and said, "Is something not right?"  
"Tohru, what are you talking about?" Kyo said, trying not to hiss as he got out of the pool. He started walking over to Tohru and Yuki when all of a sudden Tohru hugged Yuki, somewhat 'passionately'. 'No, this isn't right! What's going on?!' Tohru screamed in her head. "What the hell are you doing?" Kyo growled. Yuki became overly flustered at this time from the sudden action. "Um, Miss Honda-sama...?" Yuki questioned with a hint of nervousness in his voice. "Yuki...I'm going to kil—," that's all that Kyo could say before Tohru hugged him. "What the...?" Kyo said, almost to himself.  
"Tohru-kun...would you mind telling us why you're doing this?" Yuki asked, trying not to sound disappointed. "Oh...it's just that, whenever I hug you guys, you don't change into animals..." Yuki and Kyo looked at each other, then themselves. "That's true..." Yuki said, puzzled. "And it happened last night, too..." Kyo said. "Last night?" Yuki said harshly.  
"Eh heh...yeah, when I walked into Tohru's room and slipped," Kyo said, laughing nervously. 'That was close. Can't tell him I actually had sex with Tohru. God would he kill me then...' Kyo thought. "Oh, no! What's going on!!! This isn't supposed to happen! Was it something I did?! Oh no! It's all my fault," Tohru yelled and ran around. "Hmmm...we better go ask Shigure about this..." Yuki said. "Yeah, what's going on...?" Kyo said to himself.  
"Shigure-kun!!!" Tohru screamed as she yelled and ran in his room, hugging him so fiercely she fell on top of him. "Oh, hello there. Tohru, would you mind keeping the hugging to a limit? Or is it just the fact that I'm so good-looking?" Shigure said, holding his chin. Yuki and Kyo started smashing their fists into their hands and giving Shigure a threatening and dark look. "Eh, heh...I'm just kidding!" Shigure laughed. "Oh, Shigure-sama! What's going on?!" Tohru yelled in his face.  
"What the hell?!" Kyo yelled, touching his head, which now had cat ears on it. "Shigure, you better tell us what's going on!!!" Kyo yelled. "Ah!" Yuki seemed to have grown a tail..."Kyaaa! Shigure, you have ears!" Tohru yelled, still hugging him. "Well, yes indeed, I do have ears. So does everybody else, To—," Shigure said, as if he were talking to some first- grader. "No, no no! On your head! Dog ears!!!"  
"Oh my lord...it's happening," Shigure said quietly. "W-what's happening?!" Kyo screamed. "Okay, everybody calm down, I have to—." "What the fuck do you mean, calm down?! I have fucking cat ears on my—." Kyo said, before he was hit very hard by Yuki. "Watch your mouth while talking in front of a lady," Yuki hissed. "Okay...it seems to me that everyone here, including me smile, grin, is in love with Tohru. Once that happens and the one that is loved is in your presence, then we will actually start turning into the animals from our zodiac.  
"And I mean the real deal, guys. Fur, claws, ears, whatever you can imagine...you won't even be able to talk human anymore..." 'Since when did people talk human...?' Yuki thought to himself. 'And he calls himself a novelist...' Kyo thought. "It's all my fault! Everything's going bad because of me! I'm the one that caused all of your problems! I'm so sorry! I promised all of you that I wouldn't be a burden and that I would never cause any trouble to you guys! I'm so sorry!" Tohru started crying. Shigure went over to her and hugged her. "There, there...it's all right. It's not completely your fault," Shigure said, trying to calm Tohru down. Then she heard a thumping noise behind Shigure and looked.  
"Wahhh! It's all my fault!" She had seen that Shigure's tail was thumping the ground. Shigure sighed. "Look Tohru. This is really serious. I know you didn't mean to put us in this situation, but...you're going to have to leave...forever and never come back," Shigure said sadly. "W-what? Never come back?" Kyo said, in shock and disbelief. Yuki couldn't say anything, for he knew it would come to this. Tohru sat on her knees and looked down. "W-well, if that's what you w-wish, then I shall...leave," Tohru said with much difficulty.  
"Even if it means forever..." Tohru said quietly. She went to her room and started packing up her things.  
  
If you downloaded the song "Only Hope" you could play it now and read the story...this is the sad and depressing part. If you don't want to and again, think it's stupid, then don't. I'm just trying something new. Be aware that the ending is kind of corny...I got it from the "A Walk to Remember" movie. Laugh at me if you think it's pathetic  
  
She packed her clothes, her belongings, the picture of all the Sohma residents, and her mom's picture. She picked up the picture of her mom and said to it, "Well...I guess this is for the best...right Mom?" She placed the picture on top of her stuff. She took them downstairs and took one last look at the house. She dropped her stuff at the front door and picked up the phone and called her grandfather. "Grandpa, I'm coming home..." Tohru said quietly. "Are you sure this is what you want, Kyoko?" He asked. "Yes...it's for the best," Tohru said. "Goodbye Grandpa. I'll see you soon," Tohru said as she put the phone on the receiver.  
For some hours, she walked around the house taking last looks at everything before she left. She tried to get the scent of the house as much into her system as she could before she could forget. She whirled around each room, crying. It was like a nightmare, but a dream at the same time.  
As she picked up her things, she turned back to get one more look at the house when she saw everyone there; Hiro, Kisa, Kyo, Yuki and Shigure. Tears started streaming down her face as she walked out and they followed. She turned around for the last time. She dropped her things by her sides. She started running towards Kyo and hugged him for the last time. "I'll miss you so much, Kyo," Tohru whispered in his ear. "I'll miss you too, Tohru," Kyo whispered back. He then planted a passionate kiss on her lips. Then she walked towards Hiro and Kisa, hugging them both.  
With tears still welling in her eyes and streaming down her face, Tohru hugged Shigure. "Thank you so much for letting me stay here, Shigure- san. I'll never forget you," Tohru cried quietly. Then she saw Yuki at the end. She walked up to Yuki and kissed him. "I'll miss you, Yuki. I promise I'll call and write," Tohru said, gasping for her breath. "I'll miss you so much, too Tohru-chan," Yuki said as he placed another kiss on her lips. It was now evening, and there was a beautiful sunset.  
"Goodbye, everyone. I'll miss you all so much. I promise to write!" Her tear stained face turned around and she walked into the sunset, the wind blowing the cherry blossoms around her. She never looked back, for the pain was too much to bear. "I'll miss our little flower..." Shigure told himself.  
  
A week later...  
  
"Kyoko, you have a gift waiting for you at the front door," Tohru's grandpa said. "Okay, grandpa," Tohru said, putting on her best smile. She walked to the door and opened it, only to find a basket filled with fruits. "Gasp this is beautiful!" She picked it up and read the note. "'I love you, Tohru. I always will. Love always, Yuki'", she read quietly. She started to cry once more and took them up to her room.  
  
The same day...  
  
'Tohru...save my life. I'll always miss her...but her love, it's like the wind. I can't see it...but I can feel it.' Kyo thought to himself as the wind whirled around him and blew a cherry blossom on his hand.  
  
Yuki stood outside and looked straight ahead, exactly where Tohru walked away. The wind blew a cherry blossom in his hair. He carefully picked it off and looked at it. 'Perfect...' Yuki said to himself, letting the wind take the cherry blossom away. 'She never called...she only wrote...once...' Yuki said, holding the letter that Tohru had written a while ago. He held it to his chest and sighed sadly.  
  
SEQUEL  
  
Three years later  
"Kyo, get the door!" Kyo sighed. "Fine." Yet again it was summer, nothing to do. He opened the door slowly and saw a beautiful, smiling woman. She had long, dark brown hair blowing in the wind. The day was bright and there were cherry blossoms whirling everywhere. She was holding a basket and was wearing a pink dress with yellow bows. It reminded him of someone...  
"...Tohru?"  
  
AN: AHHHH! That's the end...I know...it's corny. sniff sniff I tried to make it sad. I'm sorry if it's stupid. But I assure you, there will be a sequel as written. 


End file.
